User talk:Josh-Son Of Hyperion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Josh-Son Of Hyperion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kakki10 (Talk) 14:04, February 15, 2011 Welcome to the wiki. And it is ok to start a new page for your stories. They do not have to be posted as part of your user page. No problem with keeping everything there if you want. Just making sure you know you have options. Feel free to ask if you have any questions. LongClawTiger 16:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! That's no problem! We don't have strict rules like that on here. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 01:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Love your story! so original. People are doing romance now. XP. -❤PiperMclean hey Josh can I use your character?I'm Kari you probably heard of me from Guywithafedora.I have a story about kari after the Prince of Time-The Quest on night..And she tries to remember her former boyfriend..and I think that you are the perfect guy do I have permission on using Josh?Karikamiya 08:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) yah the one and only.You're going to be the Romeo of the story right?The Prince of Time?Karikamiya 08:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm a tomboy and 5 foot 1 and 1/2 inches where are we going to date Romeo?Karikamiya 08:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) hey read this..Party??? Demetra caught us dating...What should we do?Karikamiya 09:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...Kari doesn't even remember you..what if during the Prince of Time you like... die? Karikamiya 09:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No I mean after that like during the war....Karikamiya 09:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I would really want to know more about you ..could you send me links to Josh's stories?Karikamiya 09:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) so you wont die huh? You'll make an appearance on my story.. but I won't remember youKarikamiya 09:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you write a P.O.V. on my story?Someone very Special(I change the title..)Karikamiya 09:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yah,she asked Nyx to remove her memories of her stay at camp half blood before going back to her father.Karikamiya 09:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) your point of view.It's like this you saw me walking towards the party and you followed me there and saw me like cry while huging someone else.and the stuff..Karikamiya 10:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Someone very Special yah that's fine..though I thought you'll hug her or something..Karikamiya 10:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) hey Josh where do you live out of curiousity thats why..I live in Philippines really close right?most of the people here live in US..so most of them are asleep except us I guess..Karikamiya 10:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yah checked it.and read it..I love it so I really wish to continue it.If you want to know about Kari more read The Quest on Night Series..bye Romeo I'm off to read your stories..Karikamiya 11:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey isn't it Goode high School not Yancy? on Josh chapter 10-12,Percy was kicked out of Yancy on the Lightning Thief.Karikamiya 12:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Face Your Manga...well at least thats what Sally told me.Karikamiya 13:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm currently reading about Adam,the quest to find your mom..I stop reading the thing about Josh but I'll go back on it later.Are you reading my stories?Karikamiya 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you have time you should go here I think you are a great aunthor.Karikamiya 08:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC)creativityunleashed.wikia.co hey Josh want me to create a picture of Josh for you?Karikamiya 09:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's the golden formKarikamiya 09:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry got the wrong eyes wait..I'll make another oneKarikamiya 09:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here the real golden form..I'll make the silverform in lunaii...Karikamiya 09:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey want to make a collab?Karikamiya 09:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) a collab is story written by two or more people like The Prince of Time.How about we write a story about Adam your other character with Macky?She's a daughter of Apollo.Here's the silver form... How about they were both in a quest then they suddenly bump each other?I can't think about a good title though.Then they went into a quest trying to find a missing hero?That they were both close to?Karikamiya 10:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yah thats a great idea.but what about the title?Parent Abduction?Karikamiya 10:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Collab Yah,The Ransom..I'll create the page just wait k?but what will they demand us?Karikamiya 10:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link.The Ransom Karikamiya 10:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yah and then she like want us to give her powers by the use of some machine and he demand for Josh too and Demetra.Karikamiya 10:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yah,,she wants Adam since he's one of the child of big three,umm Kari can't be one of the characters since Macky and Demetra knew nothing about her.Demetra is also powerful since from her great ansestor Shotell to her father are all demigods,so instead of Fuuka wanting Josh and Kari she would want Josh and DemetraKarikamiya 11:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh never mine lets use Kari thats just fine..Karikamiya 11:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Macky Arnolds daughter of Apollo and Renz Evans son of melinoe and Demetra's boyfriend.Karikamiya 11:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) yah thats like the first thing I looked at..Karikamiya 05:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Josh..Prophecy time!! in total we have the:Mckidd twins,Kari,Demetra,Macky,Adam,Josh and Renz going to the quest...eight half blood shall combine force ,to save what was taken from them '' Thats pretty cool,but who's the old friend of light?Apollo?Helios?Karikamiya 06:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You beat me..you're a good poet..I'm not..Who's going to betrey who?Karikamiya 06:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm trying to fix the page so please don't edit it yet..we have edit conflict... please? Hey!!!Whats your ym so we can chat ..it's a lot better that way right? Mine's kari_kamiya20002000..Karikamiya 07:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The Ransom hey I found this cute picture..Want it to be our logo? Karikamiya 07:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) nope..dont have it..Face book?Karikamiya 07:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No..but you got to admit it's cool right?Karikamiya 07:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm Mary Joyce k? So whats up?Is it 6th Chapter already?or are you going to continue it?Karikamiya 09:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yah thats great..Is Fuuka our worst villan?Sorry about yesterday..My internet crushKarikamiya 01:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I have my own villan to Ellizabeth Game want to team up Fuuka?Karikamiya 02:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me long to write my pov my brother take over the computer..Maybe Someday we'll meat again.. 09:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) done! sorry..yesterday was my graduation so I was busy but at least I'm on nowMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 10:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Collab Hey, I edited the collab and added James Miller to the villains, and fixed some grammar stuff. I linked some of the characters too... also, the title says its The Lust for Power, but on the page it says the Lust of Power. which is it? D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 05:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) nevermind...D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 05:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that The Ransom already have 438 views?????Maybe Someday we'll meat again.. 05:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) am i'm afraid i cant josh, i hate it, i tried so much to enter the site every min. since i opened this computer but it wont open, even my facebook can't i think "chatting" was forbidden in this stupid computer for a while ( sorry for my wild reaction) just inform me about your topics ther, i'll try more if i can open the site.. Mikmak28 10:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Josh, It's Dagostino. I thought of a prophecy, and this is how it goes. Three shall quest to save the child of light, - Me, Kari, and MikMak quest to save you Who’s being held by personified night, - You are being held by personified night; Nyx To find him within seven short days, - We have seven days to find you Until the moon hits its final phase, - The seventh day is the final phase of the moon where the moon's invisible Or all will be lost and the night will prevail, - If they don't save Josh, the machine will drain his power and Nyx will be all powerful (you can change if he gets his power drained) The light’s son will be drained, his life force shall fail, (As i said, he doesn't have to have his energy drained) D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 22:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Josh this is dagostino. I'm camping right now so I can't log in but I'd like to join both the Collabs but I'll get back on Sunday so I'll start writing my chap then. Maybe I can do it soon but I'm not sure. U can start it without me if u haven't already Can I join the Center of the Light ? --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 03:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Center of Light Hey, Evan joined the Center of Light too. Hope you're okay with this. D'agostinoΦΩΨ 04:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey josh, like I said yesterday I'll be leaving.So Just wanted to say please reread Chapter 16 of The VAmpires of the Night. And one more thing Mikmak told me she'll also go for a while after I came back.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 07:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my chapters?? I was excited to do it yesterday, but you gave it to Mikmak. Now you gave my chapter to yourself. And all of my chapters are off of the page too! Am i even in the collab anymore?!?! Wtf is going on! D'agostinoΦΩΨ 21:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Is it all right with you if i join the center of light? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Sorry. My internet lost conection a while ago...heheheheheVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was on the chat and Dagostino and Dragoon said that I could join CoL. I was just making sure with you, because on the page it says that I have to ask you in order to join.. So, thanks! Please get back to me ASAP Don't Judge Me (My imaginary friends are the jury) 21:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) eHarmony for Demigods Hey dude. I was wondering for the collab, if maybe our OCs could date ...? I don't know. Just looking for ideas. Either that or she dates a son of Thanatos (Another OC of mine) named Garrett who had black wings and is stuck in the shadow world. Anyways ... yeah. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 03:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Match? Yeah. But, if you don't think it's a good idea, or you have plans for someone else, then that's fine and I'll go with Garrett. :) ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 12:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's a Match! Yeah, him. You can check Lorelei , or "Lora", out. She's super cool. She's pretty and she's very punk/goth/rocker-chick. Like me. xD So, yeah. Could you tell me what Josh is like? Um, I don't mean to be picky, but Lorelei is really tall. She's 5' 7". So, could Josh be, like, 5' 8"? Sorry. It says he's 4' 4". ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey josh, i seriously think we have way to many characters in center of light. a lot of them we arent even going to use... so do you think we could revise some of them? I mean kari has 4 chars already. (including kari, idk if she counts tho) also, we have 9 more girls (also counting kari and deceased members) then guys in the collab. Maybe you could make it so the guy son of artemis instead of the girl one? its just really uneven.. also ima add pics for my chars on the page. D'Agostino-Talk 23:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Rebound Okay. So. I remembered that I actually meant Alex. Sorry for the confusion. I'm a 'HUGE' fan of A Midsummer Night's Dream, so the name Oberon makes me swoon. Plus, Kari said she's kill Lora if I dated Josh.... I'm not scared, but.... whatev's. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) chia... i don't know nothin bout it can you tell me bout it?goddess of evil 15:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil Why? -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) josh i'm not gonna be able to put u in that chapter do u mind doing that in chapter ten?goddess of evil 15:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ hurry on! Illoras 00:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) sure. i'll use luna. ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 05:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Um, in your chap, can we not be saved from Dark Circle? That's the only thing I ask of in your chap. and about the three months later, it was because Dark Circle couldn't find us. We were in Camp, so they couldn't sense us. Once Drake woke up, they could tell exactly where he was, and attacked. Maybe in your chap there is another fight? ive edited the chapter so... D'Agostino-Talk 01:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i mean my chapter!goddess of evil 00:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil You're already in! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) hey josh, in your chap, I asked if we couldn't be rescued. But you rescued Lora, and part of the plan was that in Lora's chap she would still be at the base. Also, Damion isn't an enemy of Dark Circle. He's on DC still. It was Hiro who turned against DC.Please make it so lora was never saved, and then replace damion with hiro. thanks. D'Agostino-Talk 21:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah. had the hard drive with 500 GB :) i'm writing right now. and please... let Luna have some distance, no offense. --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 13:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the Other Side of Power chap, Josh! But I have a good reason: EXAM WEEK. I'm going to finish it tonight! I promise ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Is your center of light story still running? If it is, I have a character that I would like to contribute. Im very interested in this story especially the part where you mention my father i hope the story works for you but dont move atlas he alone must bare the burden my father placed on him he deserves thisSparx12 06:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 Cool, sorry for not leaving a signature. Three questions for ya. First, where do you get your ideas for your stories from? Second, can I use Josh in my story? Third, what's up? CrossJHero 16:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 1. I seem to hear plenty of good things about her, maybe if I talk with her she'll inspire me too. *crosses fingers* 2. Yeah, I'm reading it as I'm typing....but if he loses his age every time he meditates, doesn't that essentially mean that he can live forever? 3. Cool, whatcha doing right now? CrossJHero 17:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 1. Hm, she's a good writer herself (am reading the story in which Josh is a Gerbil). 2. Hm...okay. Got it. Where'd you get the pictures of your character from? 3. Hm....I dig the plot for the story. Imma read it after I finish this chapter of The Chiaroscuro. 2. Thanks a lot! 3. I don't wanna contribute, I just wanna read it. I want to collabo with people, but not now, maybe in a week or two I'll be ready for those. Serious? Yes, I will do a collab with you man......but, do you have any plots swirling around in your head? The plots that are in my head go into Primeval Forces: Advent. CrossJHero 18:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) what does the golden key do? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yo im on the chat http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ i need ya help i have riters block on TOSOP chap. help! Illoras 04:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You said you had an idea that involved retrieving a golden key. Golden keys tend to open some kind of door and the fact that the key is golden means that it is most likely very powerful (even if a golden key in real life would break easily and weigh a lot) [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm down with the idea, and I actually have a few ideas of where it could go. See, in the story the main characters are the hosts of the protogenoi, and Uranus wants to come back, so they have to go through much rigorous training in order to be able to tap into their powers, and I was thinking that maybe this quest could happen around Chapter 10 of my story, I mean we can brainstorm about the plot, I'll be up to Chapter 5 before the end of next week. CrossJHero 19:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing good can come from raising the dead, regardless of your intentions. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't. He might be a bit mysterious and mean at first, but that's simply because of the severity of the situation. CrossJHero 18:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) the godslinger on my blog, you asked if you could join the godslingers. well you can!!! of you want to just put a lunaii image (or i could make one for you if you don't use lunaii) on the godslingers page and your oc's name under the ect. members section! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 12:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers Hello Josh, i am Andrew Trevor Robson, i am second in command of the Godslingers and i notisted your request to join. Please message me on why you want to join Andrew (check my page) From Godslingers Congradulations, you are now a member of Godslingers, i hope that you enjoy our many quests we are gonna do From: Andrew Trevor Robson and all the members of The Godslingers Apoligy Sorry Josh, i did not mean to make offence, i just thought it was ok....i apoligize and hope you can forgive me Andrew Trevor Robson You put the chapters up, i'll write the chapters Andrew Trevor Robson Chapters You can write the next 2 chapters and i'll write the 2 after that, fair? Andrew Trevor Robson Confirmation and Plot Sure, your free to do anything you like on the chapters The plot is that Zeus is kidnapped by Gaia, Mother of the Earth and took him to Greece and placed him on the very top of the Original Mount Olympus, The Godslingers must rescue him and defeat Gaia Sure sure no probs, have a nice sleep hey can u write Chapter 8? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 23:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry typing mistake, must not of seen it Could you do Chapter 10, got to go to school Could you do chapter 13 and 14, i did 12 in my school librarys compueter plx Andrew Trevor Robson what you think? What do you think of the quest so far? got any ideas for the next chapters I think it would be awesome if it was a long story, i mean all the other Percy Jacksons were and the Heroes of Olympus so maybe we should do it on this quest BWAHAHAHAHA!!! THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS ARE ALL MINE! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 19:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you explain the plot so far to Jack? Hey, are we gonna do a Godslingers 2? If yes, do you have any ideas? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 22:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) we are doing a Godslingers 2, any ideas? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 00:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Plot for The Godslingers 2 Ok heres the plot. The Godslingers have just got back to camp and Chiron holds the 1000 year waitedd Half-Blood Ball. Jack meanwhile is sufuring from poison that Gaea gave him at the fight. Andrew's role in the quest is to meet Gaea face to face and resist her charm and temptation or he will be her new vessel Linda is worried about Andrew because each morning he wakes up screaming Chiron asked Josh to keep an eye on Andrew. William gains the aura of Poseidon The Godslingers then, after a memo and prophecy from Zeus and Apollo, go to mount othyrs and stop the giant monster army Gaea is raising. okayy :) Rose 15:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you do Chapters 9 and 10 of The Godslingers 2 Could you continue a few chapters, i have revision to do for my exams at school. Okay...since Luke's not responding, do you wanna do chapter 12? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 23:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The Center of Light Josh i've heard about the war between the Dark Circle and the Center of Light, as second in command i ask if the Godslingers could help in the Center of Light's cause. if you agree send me a message Andrew Trevor Robson Make some chapters about the chapters but let Andrew fight Gaea, i got an idea sorry if i offended you... You could write that you, Jack and William are fighting the army of monsters while the Camp come in and charge in to take out the rest Then its the final battle between Gaea and Andrew i mean shes getting in his head and messing him up, i just thought this would be good Finished There, i finished the fight between Andrew and Gaea, go ahead and do the rest of the last chapters, but include the Half-Blood Ball, we do want a happy ending right :) The Godslingers 3? Do you think we should make a Godslingers 3? Thats a great idea! why don't you start the first chapter Also Jack and Andrew have both rezeaved blessings maybe you should get the Blessing of Hyperion, it would be awesome :)! Chapters 10 and 11 i need to go to bed, its really late You can use Andrew in the chapters if you like, chapters 10 and 11 are yours night Ugh...since Luke isn't answering (DX) can you make chapter 13? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 20:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ugh...since Luke isn't answering (DX) can you make chapter 13? JJRawesome was here 00:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 18? JJRawesome was here 09:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 19? JJRawesome was here 12:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Could you do Chapter 21 and 22 Can you do chapter 23? JJRawesome was here 20:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) can you do chap 29?JJRawesome was here 11:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 29? JJRawesome was here 12:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 41? JJRawesome was here 23:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers 4 It could be that the Fates want revenge on Andrew so they send legions apon legions of monsters to storm Camp Half-Blood and The Godslingers must do what no hero or god or titan has ever done Destroy the Fates Sure will do, josh. What's the catch? Storm wolf01 14:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh..... sure...is it okay? Can you do chapter 33? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 18:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 36? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 19:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 36? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 23:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Josh! I'm usually at school and will do my collabs between lunch and after school and weekends. I'm telling u this because I don't want u annoyed when you're writing Godslingers 4 and I'm not responding to the messages. Thanks a dozen million! Storm wolf01 11:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) are you on? if you are, please put a character (you see how it works, children of the godslingers) on the godslingers next gen and make chapter 23. JJRawesøme may have been here 22:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 27 be sure to include the Sabre and Rose relationship Godslingers Next Gen. 3 Haha. I know I'm overexcited, but I just got this new idea and afraid it just fade away. So here's my idea for GSNG 3. Takes place a year after Nadine had been put to sleep. Titus Potter had been controlled by unknown forces and had been acting very weird. One day, he disappeared. The quest started when the Godslingers were swallowed by a portal and transported them to Mount Everest. There they found out that Nadine had risen again and released millions of monsters that are now wreaking havoc in Asia. There quest is to kill all the monsters in different parts of Asia. They also need to find Titus, who was cursed to follow Nadine, and break the spell. (You can improve it :) Hey, Josh, go on chat. I'm rotting. Storm wolf01 09:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry man, but do you have any other ocs that U could use? I want new people not in the godslingers...no offense. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) r u mad at me for that? or r u gonna join using another OC? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. She's uh...pretty powerful ^_^ that's good! we could use a powerhouse! JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sure. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 14:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Welcoming Me! Thanks Josh- Son of Hyperion! You really made me feel comfortable here. Congratulations for the award for having a Character with a really hard life. I promise to read your fan fiction stories you write. 11:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC)~~Heart'HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia''' The Chiaroscuro Dude, I think we need to do something about the collab. It's been inactive for so long and I feel like its falling apart. Currently, its Illoras' turn because after a month of dragoon getting the plot for his chap down, he said his computer was being stupid and gave it to Illoras. I'm afraid that Illoras might take a long time also... What should we do? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 18:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 12 could you do chapter 12 plx Luke 12346 was here okay. after you, then me? unless dragoon becomes active in that time. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) White Knight Pics do you know what website Extreme made those cool cartoon faces Luke 12346 The Godslingers X 3 Should we make a The Godslingers X 3? The Godslingers X 3 Should we make a The Godslingers X 3? Lets say Nadine has risen from Tarturus again and this time she is taking her army stright to Olympus and starting the Protegonai War I guess thats ok and Chiron sends us to defend Olympus because we're the only one who can defeat her. Also mention Hope and Stella dating Hope is going out with Stella (to the disapproval of the whole Aphrodiate girl side) it's only 7 months since The Godslingers X 2 Make it up I'M ROTTING IN TARTARUS! GO IN CHAT, WILL YA! XD Well I don't want to be rude or anything but I don't want everyone to be using that site because it doen't have many feautures so most of them would look the same, so I'll tell the people from What If and White Knights in private - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 03:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well actually I'll tell evryone who asks as soon as I finish my character pics but I have to go now so I'll tell ya tommorrow - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 03:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Josh? You there? Can you go in chat? Storm wolf01 03:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) kk im writing right now. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Whos making The Godslingers X 3: Chapter 3? Extreme's Pics do you know what website Extreme made those pics Whos making chapter 6, and could you ask them to include Stella telling Josh about her and Hope chapter 9 is yours Ive got a third done TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 16:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) In my chap. Adeline finds out that caleb knew about the murders. She meets with him and the rest of Dc. Josh and caleb fight. Caleb dies adeline talks about how she loves him before he died. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 18:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The Chiaroscuro: What now? So josh i kno that the collab might be over. but is there anything else we could add in chap 18? vega becoming leader of DC? Col and DC are now allies? The war's scars healed? what's gonna happen? just asking. Illoras 01:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, AdamantiumBladez has OC's that have parents that don't exist in greek mythology xD, so I don't count him, and also just sorry lol I was on a random rant cause I was upset randomly xD but no I know that you have a lot but I thought you would know better >.<, and anyways I dislike cheaters and by my standerds having more than 1 other godly relative is cheating sooooo yeah lol. I would just be fine if you took of Chaos cause the fact that Chaos isn't a person that can have kids I don't like more xD, anything else I can live with. :P Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 01:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 20:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) srry, did not mean to make you angry. I'll ask for permission next time. so is it ok Stella marrys Hope? Alternate Dimension Josh ok i told you the alternate dimension thing. so josh in the alternate dimension throws caleb off the arch, but bfore that caleb stabs him in the arm, sending dark energy through josh's body, rendering his left arm only able to control shadows and not light, and part of his left side of the body looks like cursed sasuke from Naruto Shippuden, with the black marks and such. so whaddya think of josh looking like that? Illoras 23:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) it seems like everyone was. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) srry i forgot im on chat wake up! Illoras 16:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Josh, can you make an alternate Josh figure? Like the ones everyone is doing? I have absolutely no experience or any idea how to do that. Okay, so alternate josh is exaclty like notmal josh, except he has a scar on his pale white left arm, with black marks around it, and some black marks on his left cheek and left eye, which is now purple. Do you think you can do it? send me feedback on my talk, thanks! Illoras 22:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Aboard Welcome to the Team, Josh McLean. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Can i use Jarren, Josh and Stella in one of my storys? Luke 12346 Ok, everyone is recruited and the prologue is done, your turn and let's do this thing. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Hey Josh, Liked the chapter, alot of exitment as always and a good follow on. Listen I had another idea for another seal since I found another god that involves sleep: Pasithea, goddess of rest (coincidently Hypno's wife and Morpheus' mother) and I thought of further dividing the team by sending two of Team Gamma (like JJ and Alex becoming Team Delta, while I stay behind with further updates at base) to go to Koh Ker in Cambodia, South-East Asia. sounds good and could be added on or will it only complicate the story? Message me back soon. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth hi josh we on chat Illoras 01:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) They are like hexagon shaped medalions made of stone and cealed with a fusion of celestial bronze and imperial gold with each gods symbol, so Morpheus' would be a bag of sand (as he is often referred as the Sandman), Hypnos is the swirling eye (Hypnosis) and Pasithea's was a poppy (used as a sleeping drug). The seals themselves have the ability to prevent the holder from falling a sleep or even feel tired, it also can give the user the ability to cause others to fall to sleep (except other users). Another ability allows them to enter anothers dream/nightmare whenether the other person is a sleep (when they wake you will be immeadiatly pushed out by thier mind). So the idea is basically get all three and use their combined power to cause chaos to slumber for hopefully for the rest of eternity (or just long enough so that were not involved in any way). AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Congratulations. You appear to us as a possible demititan. Please read this page: Camp Demititan, and if you have any questions, please contact me. when is rose gonna do Chapter 15 of Operation: Absolute Chaos isnt JJ's incomplete? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) who are you using for NaD? srry my chat is messed up. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 13:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME I CAN'T TYPE ON CHAT!!!!! JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 13:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) im not on that site... D,: JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 13:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS A LONG SUMMARY! Okay! Plot so far! It's the aftermath of the Chiaroscuro, a couple moths later. Here are updates on each group. I am editing each page to fit this update... Center of Light: Josh is still the leader. The group has banded together, and their base is back in New York or wherever it was. Idk if Mikmak is a leader anymore. I was thinking that maybe someone else could be co-leader with josh since mikmak=inactive. Maybe Ex's new char when he makes one? It's Josh's choice. Anyway, all is normal now with them. There is still tension between them and the Dark Circle. But it's back to normal. All DC members that moved to COl have moved back. List: #Josh McLean #Mikmak Blair #Demetra Collins #Lorelei Stone #Evan D'Agostino #Sarah Cahill #Gary Mckidd #Mary Katherina Tan #Lilac Age #Olorin Balderson Dark Circle: Newleader is Phillip, son of Phanes. I was thinking that the other co leader could be Alex, if Drag is okay with that. His choice. Anyway, all the members of DC that converted to COL have moved back. Excudes Garret Dalos (I'm guessing he stayed with Lora), Mary Katherina Tan (Was originally on COL), Adeline Vega (Was banned from group by Protogenoi) List: #Phillip King #Alex Oberon #Sean Conrads #Damion #Nick Blane #Drake Nico-Alvarez #Ariel Kaylo #Chelan Nylund #Theos Periplansi (God) #Stuart Dragonov #Hiro Nakumara #Alyssa Puckett Now Plot time! So, DC and COL have departed, forming a chiaroscuro to stop Erebus, Khione, Ceto, and the Mortals approximately 6 months ago. However, the threat isnt over like they thought... Khione was blown to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Ceto and Erebus were defeated. Yet Erebus has manged to awaken the sleeping protogenoi (This plot is so much like the Protogenoi Saga xP) though there are only a few, Phanes is beginning to stir. Erebus asks for Phanes have to have a place in Olympus but he is rejected. Thus, Phanes begins to awaken, and plans to wage war on Olympus. Because of the mortal battle in the final chapters of the first collab, the mist is dissapating. The mortals are beginning to see the gods, and are taking sides, Protogenoi or Gods. The Dark Circle and Center of Light, though still have tensions with eachother, agree to join again and put away their differences. They must stop the war before it begins. Phanes will cause many terrorist attacks across america, incuding a potential bombing at the Space Needle, LA, Miama, The White House, and most importantly, the Empire State Building. Battles across the globes will happen, we will pick. And the final battle will be on the summit of Mount Everest. And thought the DC and COL are working together, tensions will rise between them. The new DC leader isn't trusted, The COl isn't forgiving of the last battle between the groups... Well, that's it so far! Add awesome ideas to the plot! Think of new terrorist attacks, world battle locations, and other stuff! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Josh, I saw your new collab The Running Man, and I want to join if that's alright with you. I have two possible canidates: Stuart Draganov and Poros Kanenasidus. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Yo Josh I want to join The Running Man with Althea Holli, however I don't really feel like writing, but you can definitely use her, and note she will most likely be the weakest of the stalkers however she can lure anyone in with friendship so the runners would know, or not know that they can't confront her. --Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hey-this is JJ-can Jack Sullivan join the Running Man? Hey Josh, I will write my chapter as soon as I talk to you on chat, cause I have some plot points to talk about and that you might find interesting lol. I will be back on in several hours. Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 18:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) my char is already there though. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) could you add to the Blade of Heroes thing plz, sorry for using your character without permission Okay thanks, I posted my chapter :D -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 01:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Look Josh, let's discuss this like the 16 year olds we are, we (Matt and I) didn't do anything wrong. We were just giving our opinion about how OP your character it is so stop making so much drama, I am not apologizing cause we didn't do anything wrong. If you didn't want to hear what we were saying then you could've just left the chat, you didn't have to leave the wiki, I am not stopping you from leaving the wiki, I am just pointing out facts -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay but you still need to answer my question bout the collabs like for TOG (You going to do your challanges?), WK (are you in still?) and TRM (am I still in?) Look Josh, I am my own boss so stop giving me threats. Second, I think I am quitting The Running Man and taking you out of White Knights cause I don't think we'll ever work like we used too like I love TRM and WK but I think its better if we don't like have too many...umm connections? I don't want to end up on another fight because well if I stay there, well I will be uncomfortable with Josh (the character) because well I don't like OP characters. You are still in TOG though since its like a community project so it won't be right if I kicked you from there. I am sorry for the fight and everything but I think we should do this for the best. -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 01:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) That's bossing me around and you can't boss me around cause I didn't do anything wrong. If you were an admin and I was breaking a rule then you could've said that but 1.) I didn't do anything wrong 2.) You are not an admin but still if you were, you'll have no right in bossing me around because like I said I didn't break any rule I just gave my opinion. Ohh and you may stay in WK if you want I just don't want Josh (character) in it or just (if you are still in) try to not make him OP too much -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 01:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Well...actually can I still stay in TRM, I want to do the chapter that we talked about, well tell me if yes or no soon -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 01:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean which part of the chap (I didn't get it xD) -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 01:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait Josh are you still in White Knights, yes or no? -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 05:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Josh want me to do Chapter 8 since Matt said to skip his turn?? I would love to do it -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 22:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) A crossover between an apology and something Yo dude, sorry for the Jonah thing. I kinda liked the name. So, sorry...I'm gonna stop using that name on you, not permanently though. If I'm in a bad mood or if you caught your bugging bug again, or if you start being annoying, I might start calling you Jonah. XD Sorry Joshua. Sincerely, [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I'm waiting outside the lines']] 07:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'm leaving the wikia temporarily, Josh. Don't start freaking out. Dude, I need your help. I want to kill her. You know...her. ''Please HELP ME! I have this urge to do something violent against her and I mighta be banned forever from using this computer. please... 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE GREAT IN ADVICING THINGS!.... [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I punched him in the face']] 09:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait....what? That's completely a useless thing..... I'm not like rivalring with her. She just deserves what's right for her becoz you know..... :| [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I punched him in the face']] 09:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I've decided one thing. We'll just take refuge in our wonderful chat rooms. XDXD (game over) [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I punched him in the face']] 09:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) so..umm... I just wanna try to write a collab..and I'm really nervous to ask the others..so wanna make a collab?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Josh sorry for suddenly leaving last night. So here's my idea. 13 year old Katherine was just going to the Central Park with his dad when suddenly everyone falls asleep(this was during the Second Titan War) Then she meets your char.Who she fall in loves with.Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Eherm..Don't you have any characters?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) yello cousin! im on! Illoras 02:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Josh It's me Amethyst yeah someone hacked my account AGAIN um I just wanted to ask if I could be in the center of the light OC Club?? :\ Please answer ASAP!! Hermione Galanos 12:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Hermione Galanos I fell down because of my twin dimwitted brothersI fell down because of my twin dimwitted brothers. Thx so much Josh!! :) P.S I did already! :) Um josh for some reason my computer won't let me put pictures when I edit so can u put Hermione's pic in? Thx Hermione Galanos 13:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Hermione Galanos when are we gonna finish Operation: Absolute Chaos? Luke 12346 When are we gonna continue Operation: Absolute Chaos? Send me a message Luke 12346 wow! thx man your the best, i owe you one! :) hey josh can you do me a favor, since you've been doing it alot longer then me, can you do me another Elouai pic of Hope Robson, i just don't think mine is good and i know you can make it better. Luke 12346 Zach Stanton Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to copy it. I had it open in a different thing-a-majig, and my computer glitched on me. Anyways, if you see it now, it's not there. I only had the writing there. If you see it, it does not say "Zachery has" or "Zachery can" or anything of the sort. Sorry. No intended offense. Besides, he is nothing like Josh. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 03:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, glitch. I was reading about Josh in one tab, and typing about Zach in the other. Then, all the text from Josh that was in the viewpoint of the page got transferred to Zach. I didn't even see it. Dude, my PC was built in 2000. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 03:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC)